


I Always Get What I Aim For

by brighidg



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bondage, Drabble, Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-28
Updated: 2009-05-28
Packaged: 2018-10-27 01:18:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10798728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brighidg/pseuds/brighidg
Summary: Draco thrilled at watching her unravel, completely debauched and open to him.





	I Always Get What I Aim For

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes:

**Author's Notes:** Written for the prompts of "Draco Malfoy/Asteria Greengrass" and "bondage". JKR owns everything, I own nothing and make no money from this.

Also, I spell it Ast **e** ria because that's how JKR spells it on the Weasley Family Tree. 

* * *

It had started out with a simple desire to leave her begging for his cock. 

Asteria was always so prim and proud; the very picture of the self-contained good girl with her hair in a tight bun and her conservative robes. 

He'd been thrilled to watch her unravel, completely debauched and open to him.  
  
Draco wanted that again. 

After their break-up she'd become more guarded, never really letting go in front of him.  
  
Even now - completely nude, her wrists bound and on her knees in front of him after he spent an hour teasing her – she seemed utterly self-possessed. Pink tongue flickering out to lick the underside of his cock, Asteria slowly took him into her mouth, moaning softly as she did. 

Draco threaded his fingers in her hair, shallowly fucking her mouth while telling her all the filthy things he was going to do to her.  
  
When he pulled out, she moaned from the loss and he knew her resolve was weakening. 

Not quite ready to give up, Asteria ran her tongue over his sac before gently sucking on it, eyes locked on his the entire time. 

Realizing a little more ammunition wouldn't hurt his goal, he grabbed his wand and - whispering _“Legilimens”_ \- slipped easily into her mind.  
  
 _Asteria sucking him off behind the Leaky Cauldron... him fucking her in one of the supply closets at St. Mungo's ... her legs around his shoulders as he licked and sucked her clit, fucking her with his tongue ... Draco tied to the bed while she used her vibrator on him ... her bent over his knee as he spanked her ... Asteria being fucked from behind by an all-too familiar redhead ... that same redhead in various combinations with her and Draco..._  
  
He pulled her to her feet, turning her around and undoing the binds before bending her over the couch. “Next time,” he growled, thrusting his cock into her slick heat, “you'll be blind-folded.”  
  
Asteria laughed.


End file.
